


Perfect night

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: After the BBQ





	Perfect night

The BBQ was over. Had been for a while. 

There had been swimming in their new pool, lots of chatting, having a few drinks and eating. Everybody had been enjoying themselves and Arthur had been great at the grill, if he might have said so. 

Now they were cleaning up and as Arthur put some of the used glasses onto a tray, he looked up. “What?”

Merlin smiled at him and reached out his hand.

“What?” Arthur chuckled as Merlin pulled him over to the patch of grass that was wonderfully lit just by the full moon. “What are you doing?”

Soon enough, Arthur noticed that Merlin started dancing with him. On the grass, barefoot as they were. He smiled widely and went along with it, put his head on Merlin’s shoulder when he pulled him close. 

What a perfect night.


End file.
